Daniel Bryan
Bryan Danielson (22 de mayo de 1981), es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que trabaja actualmente para la empresa WWE, donde lucha bajo el nombre de Daniel Bryan en su marca SmackDown!. Danielson es más conocido por su apodo como The American Dragon. Danielson destaca por su trabajo en muchas empresas independientes de todo el mundo, tales como Ring of Honor (ROH), Full Impact Pro (FIP), National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Pro Wrestling Noah o Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Danielson ha sido cinco veces Campeón Mundial al ganar el Campeonato Mundial de ROH, el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de FIP, el Campeonato Mundial Pesado de la WWE y en PWG,2 veces el Campeonato Mundial de PWG. En la WWE fue una vez Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE y es el ganador de la segunda edicion del SmackDown! Money in the Bank en 2011. Carrera Inicios La primera experiencia de Danielson como un luchador fue en la Backyard Championship Wrestling (BCW), donde rápidamente consiguió el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la BCW. Tras graduarse de la escuela secundaria en 1999, Danielson decidió continuar como luchador. En un principio intentó entrenar en la escuela de lucha de Dean Malenko, pero debido a su cierre se vio obligado a entrenar en la Texas Wrestling Academy de Shawn Michaels, donde consiguió el Campeonato en Parejas de la TWA junto con Spanky. Danielson fue contratado por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) y fue trasladado a la Memphis Championship Wrestling (MCW), territorio de desarrollo de la WWF para que allí se entrenara y mejorara sus habilidades sobre el ring. Allí, Danielson volvió a hacer equipo con Spanky, con quien ganó el MCW Southern Tag Team Championship. En 2001, la WWF se desvinculó de la MCW, por lo que Danielson fue despedido. Sin embargo, Danielson regresó a la compañía poco después para competir en sus programas secundarios, Velocity y Heat, donde debutó contra John Cena, siendo usado como jobber. Durante este periodo, Danielson también luchó en la Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW), donde compitió en numerosos combates en parejas junto con Lance Cade. Tras ser nuevamente despedido por la WWF, Danielson regresó a Japón, donde luchó para la empresa New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Allí compitió en la Best Of The Super Juniors XI, pero fue derrotado por Big Boss MA-G-MA. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2003–2009) En noviembre de 2003 en el evento An Inch Longer Than Average, Danielson participó en la lucha principal por el campeonato mundial de PWG enfrentando a Frankie Kazarian pero no logró ganar. En enero de 2004 participó en el evento Tango & Cash Invitational, en un torneo para determinar a los campeones en parejas de PWG haciendo equipo con Super Dragon, en primera ronda lograron derrotar a Excalibur y Johnny Storm, en segunda ronda derrotaron a Ricky Reyes y Rocky Romero, en la semifinal derrotaron a X Foundation (Scott Lost y Joey Ryan), llegando a la final en donde fueron derrotados por B-Boy y Homicide. En el evento Taste The Radness logró derrotar a Bobby Quance, luego en 88 Miles Per Hour derrotó a Brad Bradley. En Kee_ The _ee Out Of Our _ool! hizo equipo con Samoa Joe para enfrentar a The Ballard Brothers pero fueron derrotados, tras esta derrota tomó una rivalidad con Samoa Joe enfrentandosen en el evento The Musical, lucha que terminó en DRAW tras exceder los 30 minutos de lucha. En The Reason for the Season hizo equipo con Christopher Daniels derrotando a Samoa Joe y Ricky Reyes. En septiembre de 2004 en el evento The Next Show derrotó a UK Kid, luego en la lucha principal de Free Admission (Just Kidding) derrotó a Scott Lost. En Uncanny X-Mas volvió a enfrentar a Samoa Joe siendo derrotado, pero en Card Subject To Change logró derrotar a Chris Hero. En abril de 2005 en All Star Weekend fue derrotado por James Gibson. Tras meses sin actividad en PWG, regresó en septiembre de 2005 para la edición anual del torneo "Battle of Los Angeles", en primera ronda logró derrotar a Ricky Reyes, en la segunda ronda derrotó a Christopher Daniels, pero en semifinal fue derrotado por AJ Styles. En All Star Weekend 2: Electric Boogaloo fue derrotado por Jimmy Yang. En mayo de 2006 en el evento (Please Don't Call It) The O.C. Danielson logró derrotar a Kevin Steen, luego en Enchantment Under The Sea derrotó a Claudio Castagnoli. En mayo de 2007, Danielson regreso para el evento Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament para enfrentar a CIMA en lo que fue denominada "International Dream Match" sin embargo la lucha terminó sin ganador luego de exceder los 30 minutos. En el mismo evento la noche siguiente derrotó a Joey Ryan. En Roger Dorn Night Danielson tuvo una oportunidad por el campeonato mundial de PWG en un Fatal Fourway Match contra Kevin Steen, Davey Richards y El Generico quien retuvo el campeonato. Finalmente el 29 de julio de 2007 en Giant-Size Annual #4 Danielson derrotó a El Generico ganando el campeonato mundial de PWG. En octubre de 2007 en el evento Schadenfreude tuvo su primera defensa de campeonato derrotando a Roderick Strong, luego en European Vacation II en Francia volvió a retener el campeonato tras derrotar a Austin Aries, la noche siguiente en Inglaterra retuvo el titulo contra Martin Stone, en la siguiente noche en Alemania volvió a retener contra El Generico. Para el evento The High Cost of Doing Business, Danielson retuvo su campeonato tras derrotar a Jack Evans. En enero de 2008 perdió el campeonato tras ser derrotado por Low Ki en All Star Weekend 6. En el mismo evento la noche siguiente se dio la revancha del International Dream Match contra CIMA, pero la lucha de nuevo terminó sin un ganador luego de que hubiera un pinfall y submission al mismo tiempo. En el torneo Battle of Los Angeles 2008, Danielson derrotó a Davey Richards en primera ronda, en los cuartos de final derrotó a TJ Perkins, pero en la semifinal fue derrotado por Chris Hero. En el evento The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Danielson derrotó a Scott Lost. En abril de 2009 en Ninety-Nine derrotó a Chuck Taylor, luego en One Hundred derrotó a Kenny Omega. En DDT4 hizo equipo con Roderick Strong participando en el torneo por parejas, en primera ronda lograron derrotar a Scott Lost y Joey Ryan, en la semifinal derrotaron a The Motor City Machine Guns, llegando a la final por el campeonato mundial en parejas de PWG, sin embargo fueron derrotados por The Young Bucks. En el evento Threemendous II logró derrotar a Chris Sabin, luego en Speed of Sound fue derrotado por Brian Kendrick. El 4 de septiembre de 2009 en Guerre Sans Frontières ganó el campeonato mundial de PWG por segunda vez tras derrotar a Chris Hero, sin embargo el titulo quedó vacante debido a que Danielson había firmado con la WWE, siendo esta su última aparición. Tras ser despedido temporalmente por WWE, participó en el evento Seven el 30 de julio de 2010 derrotando a Roderick Strong. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009–2010) El 23 de agosto, Ring of Honor anunció que Danielson había firmado un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment, pero que seguiria trabajando con ROH hasta septiembre. En septiembre dejó de trabajar en ROH supuestamente para debutar en la WWE. Hizo su debut como luchador en la WWE peleando en el territorio de desarrollo FCW con su nombre verdadero "Bryan Danielson" perdiendo ante Kaval El 4 de enero de 2010 debutó contra Chavo Guerrero en un dark match, saliendo victorioso, en la marca RAW. El 23 de febrero de 2010 debutó en un show televisado NXT bajo la tutela de The Miz, perdiendo ante Chris Jericho por sumision. Semana tras semana fue sumando su récord de derrotas hasta llegar a 10. En RAW venció a Santino Marella. En la edición del 11 de mayo de NXT fue eliminado junto Michael Tarver y Skip Sheffield. Bryan fue eliminado debido a un comentario hecho la semana pasada, al igual que Tarver. Y la semana siguiente en NXT atacó al comentarista Michael Cole después de acusar al comentarista de hacer campaña contra él. Michael Cole amenazó con denunciar a Bryan si no se disculpaba en la siguiente semana, lo cual no hizo e incluso llegando a golpear al comentarista y a su mentor The Miz. En la edición del 31 de mayo en RAW, Daniel fue contratado por una noche para luchar contra The Miz, saliendo victorioso Daniel Bryan. El 7 de junio en Raw, Danielson y los demás rookies de NXT atacaron a John Cena, CM Punk y varios empleados y destrozaron equipos de alrededor del ring. El 12 de junio, la WWE anunció que había sido despedido de la empresa, debido a que escupió a John Cena y estranguló a Justin Roberts con su corbata, cosas que al parecer no estaba dentro de los planes. Sin embargo, su liberación fue metida en una storyline cuando los novatos de NXT declararon haberle expulsado de su grupo por arrepentirse de sus acciones. Circuito independiente (2010) El 26 de junio de 2010, Danielson apareció en Chikara, derrotando a Eddie Kingston en el evento We Must Eat Michigan's Brain en Taylor, Michigan. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010–presente) 2010: Bryan hizo su regreso en SummerSlam como miembro del equipo de WWE que enfrentó a The Nexus, durante la lucha logró eliminar a Darren Young y Heath Slater, pero fue eliminado por Wade Barrett tras una interferencia de The Miz, aún así su equipo se llevó la victoria siendo John Cena el único sobreviviente. En Night of Champions logró derrotar a The Miz ganando el campeonato de los Estados Unidos. En Hell in a Cell retuvo el titulo tras derrotar a The Miz y John Morrison en un Submission Count Anywhere Match. En Bragging Rights derrotó al campeón intercontinental Dolph Ziggler. El 15 de noviembre en la edición de RAW Old School fue atacado por Ted DiBiase lo que los llevó a una lucha en Survivor Series donde logró ganar y retener el campeonato. Participó en el torneo King of the Ring pero en primera ronda fue derrotado por Alberto del Rio. Pronto las gemelas Bella comenzarían a mostrar interés en él pero descubrieron que Bryan mantenia una relación con Gail Kim. 2011: Participó en el Royal Rumble, eliminando a Zack Ryder y Justin Gabriel pero fue eliminado por CM Punk. En el evento Elimination Chamber Bryan retuvo su campeonato frente a Ted DiBiase en un Dark Match. En el Raw fue confrotado por Sheamus iniciando así una rivalidad. El 14 de marzo perdió el campeonato de los Estados Unidos ante Sheamus y, en el siguiente Raw, desafió a Sheamus en WrestleMania XXVII, invocando su cláusula de revancha por el campeonato. En Wrestlemania XXVII luchó contra Sheamus como el primer dark match de la noche, pero quedó sin resultado por exceder el límite de tiempo. Inmediatamente, participó en un dark match Battle Royal que finalmente ganó The Great Khali. En la transmisión de Raw después de WrestleMania volvió a enfrentarse a Sheamus por el campeonato, lucha que perdió, después de esa lucha fue atacado por Sheamus siendo ayudado por Sin Cara en su debut. En el Draft 2011, participó en la Battle Royal entre marcas, representando a Raw, pero fue eliminado por Kofi Kingston. En el Draft, fue trasladado a SmackDown. A comienzos de mayo de 2011 comenzó una rivalidad con Cody Rhodes, en esta rivalidad también se han visto involucrados Sin Cara y Ted DiBiase en una serie de luchas individuales y algunas en parejas. En Money in the Bank, participó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder match, donde ganó el maletín dándole así una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. A la semana después Daniel Bryan dijo que ya tenia planeada su pelea por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado y que canjearía su maletín del Money in the Bank en WrestleMania XXVIII. Después de eso llego Heath Slater retándolo a una lucha la cual ganó Daniel Bryan. En las transmisiones de Smackdown del 29 de julio comenzó un feudo con Wade Barrett después de que dijiera que Bryan no mereció haber ganado el maletín pero Daniel Bryan le aplico la "LeBell Lock" haciendo rendir a Barrett. La siguiente semana lucho contra Tyson Kidd con Wade Barrett en la mesa de comentaristas lucha que gano Daniel Bryan. Una semana después fue atacado por Wade Barrett en SmackDown después de haber sido derrotado Alberto Del Rio(ganador del Raw Money in the Bank). En SummerSlam y en el dark match de Vengeance fue derrotado por Wade Barrett después de un "Wasteland". A principios de noviembre inició un storyline teniendo como novia a AJ, teniendo varias escenas junto a ella en backstage. El 23 de noviembre (trasmitido el 25 de noviembre) en SmackDown canjeó y derrotó a Mark Henry ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero Teddy Long no valió su victoria, debido a que Henry no estaba en condiciones para luchar, esa misma noche participo en un Fatal 4 Way derrotando a Randy Orton, Wade Barrett y Cody Rhodes convirtiéndose en el contendiente #1 al Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE contra Henry en un combate programado para el SmackDown de la semana posterior. En programa especial "Smackdown Live Holiday Special" del 29 de noviembre, Bryan peleó contra Henry en un Steel Cage Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero perdió después de que le aplicara un "World Strongest Slam" desde la tercera cuerda. Finalmente, en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs hizo válido su oportunidad del SmackDown Money in the Bank, derrotando a The Big Show, que recién había derrotado a Henry y había sido atacado por él, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE por primera vez en su carrera. 2012: Bryan tuvo su primera defensa titular ante Big Show el 6 de enero, en la edición de SmackDown con Mark Henry como comentarista invitado. Durante la lucha, Bryan provocó a Henry, haciendo que lo empujara, provocando la descalificación, cambiando a tweener y reteniendo el título. En la siguiente semana, durante la edición de SmackDown, Big Show recibió un combate por el Campeonato, pero sin descalificaciones ni conteos fuera del ring. Durante la lucha, Show golpeó accidentalmente a AJ mientras perseguía a Bryan. Como consecuencia, el combate no tuvo ganador y a AJ la tuvieron que llevar en camilla. Tras eso, cambió definitivamente a heel después de atacar a Show con una silla. En la edición de Smackdown del 20 de enero, tuvo otra defensa del título, esta vez contra Henry, terminando de nuevo sin resultado cuando Danielson escapó. Finalmente, en Royal Rumble, ganó a Big Show y a Mark Henry en un Steel Cage Match, reteniendo el título. Retuvo su título en Elimination Chamber en un Elimination Chamber Match, donde ganó tras eliminar sólo a Santino Marella. Momentos después fue atacado por el ganador del Royal Rumble Sheamus, indicando su intención de retarle por el título. En WrestleMania XXVIII enfrentó a Sheamus, siendo derrotado y perdiendo el Campeonato, en un combate que solo duro 18 segundos, después de que se distrajera con AJ. Durante las semanas siguientes culpó a AJ por su derrota y terminó su relación con ella. En Extreme Rules recibió su revancha por el campeonato contra Sheamus en un Two-out-of-Three Falls Match, pero no logró ganar, terminando su feudo. Una vez amigos mientras ambos eran campeones mundiales, y conociéndose desde hace diez años desde sus días en la escena independiente, Bryan eventualmente tuvo una rivalidad con CM Punk por el Campeonato de la WWE en 2012 después de que Bryan perdió el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La noche siguiente en Raw logró ganar un Beat the Clock Challenge al derrotar a Jerry Lawler, convirtiéndose en el retador por el Campeonato de la WWE de CM Punk en Over the Limit, pero no logró ganar. Durante las siguientes semanas Bryan y CM Punk involucraron a Kane en su feudo llevándolos enfrentase en un Triple Threat Match en No Way Out, lucha que ganó CM Punk reteniendo el campeonato de la WWE. Una semana después en Raw derrotó a Kane y CM Punk en una lucha no titular, pero gracias a esta victoria obtuvo una nueva lucha por el campeonato de la WWE contra CM Punk en Money in the Bank. Finalmente en Money in the Bank enfrentó a Punk por el campeonato en un No Disqualification Match con AJ como árbitro especial pero no logró ganar, acabando su feudo con Punk. La noche siguiente en Raw hizo equipo con AJ derrotando a Eve y The Miz, tras la lucha Bryan le pidió matrimonio a AJ y ella aceptó. El 23 de julio en el episodio 1000 de Raw se llevó a cabo la boda, pero finalmente no se casaron debido a que AJ aceptó ser la gerente general de Raw, durante la misma noche Bryan recibió un Rock Bottom de The Rock. Durante las siguientes semanas fue acusado de estar mentalmente inestable y tuvo pactada una lucha contra Kane en SummerSlam, donde salió victorioso. Durante las siguientes semanas Bryan y Kane asistieron a un programa para el manejo de la ira, haciendo que los dos formaran un equipo cambiando a face. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos, en Night of Champions derrotaron a Kofi Kingston & R-Truth ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE.23 Siendo conocidos desde entonces como Team Hell No, en Hell in a Cell retuvieron el titulo en parejas perdiendo por descalificación contra Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow. El 14 de Noviembre en Main Event derrotaron a Rhodes y Sandow reteniendo el titulo una vez más. En Survivor Series formó parte del Team Foley junto a Randy Orton, Kane, Kofi Kingston y The Miz pero fueron derrotados por el Team Ziggler formado por Dolph Ziggler, David Otunga, Wade Barrett, Alberto del Rio y Damien Sandow. El 28 de Noviembre en NXT, Team Hell No retuvo el título en parejas tras derrotar a Johnny Curtis & Michael McGillicutty. Luego The Shield atacaron a Kane, pero Bryan interfirió para ayudar a su compañero. Más tarde se pactó una lucha en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs entre The Shield y Team Hell No & Ryback en un 6-Man Tornado Tag Team Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match. Sin embargo, fueron derrotados después de que le aplicaran una "Powerbomb" sobre una mesa y le cubrieran. 2013: En Royal Rumble, Team Hell No retuvo los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE ante Team Rhodes Scolars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) al forzar Bryan a Sandow a rendirse con un "No! Lock". Esa misma noche entró en el Royal Rumble Match con el Nº21, eliminando a su compañero Kane. Inmediatamente después, Antonio Cesaro le lanzó por encima de la tercera cuerda y Kane le agarró, pero en pago por haberle eliminado anteriormente, le dejó caer al suelo y Bryan fue eliminado. En el episodio de Raw del 11 de febrero, Booker T decidió darle una oportunidad a Chris Jericho para ocupar una de las vacantes para el Elimination Chamber si es que ganaba a Daniel Bryan. Esa misma noche, Bryan fue derrotado por Jericho. En Elimination Chamber entró en la Elimination Chamber Match por ser aspirante al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado, siendo eliminado en primer lugar por Mark Henry después de un World's Strongest Slam. Con su compañero Kane entró en un feudo con Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston y su mánager A.J. después de diversos ataques de los últimos lo que ocasionó una lucha en WrestleMania 29 por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE, reteniendo los títulos en el evento. En la emisión de Raw después de WrestleMania, salvó al Undertaker junto a Kane de un ataque sorpresa del grupo The Shield, iniciando un feudo con ellos. Finalmente, en Extreme Rules, fueron derrotados por The Shield (Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) perdiendo los títulos. Durante dias siguientes Danielson fue visto en multiples ocasiones con Kane expresando su molestia por haber perdido los campeonatos en pareja ante Rollins y Reigns y discutiendo con el y hablando acerca de este no era el "eslabón débil" del equipo. Durante las siguientes semanas, Bryan se volvió más agresivo en sus combates para demostrar que no era débil. En el evento Payback se enfrentó a Rollins & Reigns por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE con Randy Orton, siendo derrotados. Por su derrota, empezó un feudo con Orton al día siguiente de Payback, donde Orton ganó en un No Disqualification Match cuando el árbitro paró el combte debido a que Bryan había sufrido una lesión legítima. Cuuatro días después, en SmackDown, derrotó a Randy por cuenta de fuera. Ambos se enfrentaron por tercera vez en el siguiente Raw, pero ambos empataron al recibir una doble cuenta de fuera. Esa misma noche, derrotó a Orton en un Street Fight Match cuando se rindió ante el No! Lock. El 14 de julio, en Money in the Bank, se enfrentó a Orton, CM Punk, Sheamus, Rob Van Dam y Christian por una oportunidad al Campeonato de la WWE, pero el combate fue ganado por Orton. Tras esto, John Cena lo escogió como su oponente por el Campeonato de WWE en SummerSlam, sin embargo dicha decisión no fue bien vista por Vince McMahon ya que no lo consideró bueno para los negocios debido a su apariencia. En SummerSlam consiguió derrotar a John Cena ganando el Campeonato de WWE en una lucha donde Triple H fue el árbitro especial, sin embargo tras el combate fue traicionado por Triple H, quién le aplicó un Pedigree dejándo el pase libre a Randy Orton para hacer efectivo su contrato de Money in the Bank, derrotando a Bryan por el título de WWE. La noche siguiente en Raw, Triple H y los McMahons endosaron a Orton como "la cara de la WWE", formando la facción The Authority, alegando que la empresa estaba buscando a Orton como campeón en lugar de Bryan. Bryan también asumió el rol de face superior en la WWE con Cena fuera lesionado. Con Triple H amenazando con despedir a cualquiera que lo desobedeciera, Bryan fue dejado solo para sufrir ataques de Orton y The Shield. En Night of Champions, recuperó el título al derrotar a Randy Orton. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Triple H dejó el título vacante, debido a las evidentes sospechas de que el árbitro de la lucha Scott Armstrong realizó el conteo de 3 más rápido de lo normal. Esto llevó a que un combate entre Daniel Bryan y Randy Orton se pactará para el mes siguiente en Battleground, el cual terminó sin resultado por la intervención de Big Show, quien atacó a ambos y a los árbitros. Su siguiente lucha se pactó en Hell in a Cell, en un Hell in a Cell Match, con Shawn Michaels, entrenador de Bryan, como árbitro. Durante el combate, Triple H interfirió y Bryan le atacó, haciendo que Michaels le aplicara una Sweet Chin Music, permitiendo a Orton ganar el título por octava vez. A día siguiente, Michaels le ofreció sus disculpas, diciendo que cuando atacó a su amigo Triple H, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Cuando Bryan no quiso darle la mano, Michaels cambió a heel al empezar a insultarle. Finalmente, cuando Bryan le dió la mano, le aplicó su Yes! Lock. En el mismo programa fue atacado por The Wyatt Family. A la semana suiguiente, salvó a CM Punk de un ataque del stable, aliándose ambos para una lucha en Survivor Series, donde Punk & Bryan derrotaron a Luke Harper & Erick Rowan. Tras esto, su feudo continuaría en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, donde se enfrentó a los tres miembros de The Wyatt Family a la vez, donde fue derrotado después de que Wyatt le aplicara una Sister Abigail. El 30 de diciembre en Raw, se enfrentó a los Wyatt, derrotando a Luke Haper (por pinfall), a Erick Rowan (por roll up) y a Bray Wyatt por descalificación. Tras la lucha, se unió al stable, cambiando a heel. 2014 - presente: El 6 de enero en un house show hizo su primera aparición como miembro de The Wyatt Family, siendo derrotado junto a Erick Rowan & Luke Harper por Rey Mysterio & The Usos. El 13 de enero en Raw, Bryan & Bray Wyatt fueron derrotados nuevamente por The Usos. Tras esto, se pactó una revancha que se realizó el mismo día en un Steel Cage Match donde volvieron a ser derrotados por The Usos. Debido a esto, The Wyatt Family pensó que Bryan debía recibir un castigo por su falta de éxito desde que se unió al equipo, por lo que Bryan atacó a todos los miembros del grupo y cambió repentinamente a face e inició un corto feudo con ellos. En Royal Rumble, Wyatt derrotó a Bryan, pero los espectadores apoyaron extremadamente a Bryan durante la lucha y durante todo el evento. La noche siguiente en Raw, Bryan discutió esto con The Authority y pactaron una lucha en la que Bryan hizo equipo con John Cena y Sheamus para derrotar a The Shield. Tras ganar el combate, ganaron un puesto por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en Elimination Chamber, eliminando a Christian y Cesaro. Pese a esto, fue eliminado en último lugar por Randy Orton debido a una interferencia de Kane. En el episodio del 10 de marzo en Raw, retó a Triple H a un combate en WrestleMania XXX, pero Daniel puso una condición, en la cual si ganaba sería incluido en la lucha entre Randy Orton y Batista por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en el mismo evento. En WrestleMania XXX logró derrotar a Triple H y fue incluido en la lucha entre Randy Orton y Batista, donde logró derrotarlos, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. Al día siguiente en Raw fue atacado por Randy Orton, Batista y Kane y tras esto, aparecieron Triple H y Stephanie McMahon, quienes pactaron una lucha entre ambos el mismo día por el campeonato de Bryan. Bryan logró derrotar a Triple H, pero este ordenó a Kane, Orton & Batista que lo atacaran Sin embargo fue defendido por The Shield, el 21 de abril en Raw fue brutalmente atacado por Kane, dejándole inactivo por una semana. En realidad, el padre de Danielson había fallecido ese día, por lo que la WWE le dio una semana libre.36 En Extreme Rules, Bryan defendió el campeonato al derrotar a Kane. En la edición del 12 de mayo de Raw, Bryan anunció en una promo que debía someterse a una operación de cuello por lo que estaría ausente de WWE por un monto no especificado de tiempo. Esa misma noche, Stephanie McMahon llamó a Bryan al ring, pero Kane lo arrastró hacia fuera en la entrada antes de ser llevado en una camilla por personal médico. El 15 de mayo, Bryan se sometió a una cirugía exitosa de cuello, con una foraminotomía cervical siendo realizada para descomprimir la raíz de nervio. Bryan regresó en el episodio del 26 de mayo de Raw, donde se negó a renunciar a su título. Stephanie McMahon amenazó con despedir a la esposa de Bryan, Brie Bella si Bryan no entregaba su campeonato en Payback. En Payback, Brie Bella 'renunció' a la WWE, permitiendo a Bryan no tener que renunciar a su campeonato. La noche siguiente en Raw, Stephanie McMahon anunció que en Money in the Bank -si Bryan fuera capaz de competir- lo haría contra Kane en un Stretcher Match, de lo contrario él sería despojado del Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. En el episodio del 9 de junio de Raw, The Authority anunció que debido a la lesión de cuello de Bryan, sería despojado del título, siendo esto efectivo inmediatamente y el título vacante estaría en juego en el pague-por-ver Money in the Bank. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Lebell Lock / YES! Lock / NO! Lock' (Omoplata crossface) - 2010-presente *'Knee Plus' (Running single knee strike) - 2013-presente *'Cattle Mutilation' (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) - 1999-2010, aún usado esporádicamente *'Guillotine choke' - 2011- aún usado esporádicamente *'Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex' - 1999-2010 *'Crossface chickenwing', a veces combinado con bodyscissors - 1999-2010 *'Triangle choke', a veces con múltiples elbow strikes a la cabeza del oponente - 1999-2010 *'Grounded crucifix hold' con múltiples elbow strikes a la cabeza del oponente - 1999-2010 *'Bridging full Nelson suplex' - 1999-2010 Movimientos de firma *'Danielson Special' (Double underhook suplex transicionado en cross armbar) *'Flying Goat' (Diving headbutt) - 2011-presente *'Yes! Kicks' (Multiples kicks a un oponente, finalizando con una roundhouse kick a la cabeza) - presente *'Roaring Elbow' (Discus elbow smash) *'Spinning rolling fireman's carry slam' *'Diving headbutt' - 2010-2012 *'European uppercut', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Knife edge chop' *'Snap double underhook DDT' *'Cobra clutch crossface' *'Double wrist-lock' seguido de múltiples pisotones al pecho y el rostro del oponente - 1999-2010 *'Brainbuster' *'Modified Indian deathlock' *'Hurricarana', a veces a un oponente elevado *'Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker' *'Roundhouse kick' *'Varios tipos de suplex:' **'Belly to belly' **'Belly to back', a veces desde una posición elevada **'Three-quarter facelock' **'German' **'Brdiging northern lights' **'Bridging double chickenwing' **'Bridging double underhook' **'Underhook' **'Vertical' **'Super' *'Single leg Boston crab' *'Running big boot' *'Dropkick', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Monkey flip' *'Small package pin' *'Double wrist-lock Indian deathlock' *'Elevated surfboard', a veces combinado con camel clutch o inverted facelock *'Tornado DDT' seguido de Fujiwara armbar *'Bow and arrow hold' *'Triangle choke' *'Suicide dive' *'Enzuigiri' Mánagers *The Bella Twins *The Miz *Gail Kim *AJ Lee Apodos *"The American Dragon" *"The American Dolphin" *"The Beard" *"The Best Wrestler in the World" *"The Dagger" *"The Leader of the #YESMovement" *"The Dazzler" *"The Flying Goat" *"The G.O.A.T." (Greatest Of All Time) *"King of Beards" *"The Master of the Small Package" *"Mr. Money in the Bank" *"Mr. Small Package" *"The Submission Specialist" *"The World's Toughest Vegan" *"The "Yes!" / "No!" Man" Campeonatos y logros All Pro Wrestling *'APW Worldwide Internet Championship' (1 vez) *'King of the Indies' (2001) All Star Wrestling *'ASW Heavy Middleweight Championship' (1 vez) East Coast Wrestling Association *'ECWA Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Low Ki Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling *'NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Full Impact Pro *'FIP World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) International Wrestling Association *'IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Memphis Championship Wrestling *'MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'MCW Southern Tag Team Championship' (1 vez)10 – con Spanky NWA Mid-South *'NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) New Japan Pro Wrestling *'IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship' (1 vez)65 – con Curry Man Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'PWG World Championship' (2 veces) Pro Wrestling Noah *'GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Pro Wrestling Report *'Independent Wrestler of the Year' (2006) Ring of Honor *'ROH Pure Championship' (1 vez) *'ROH World Championship' (1 vez) *'Survival of the Fittest' (2004) Texas Wrestling Alliance *'TWA Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Spanky World Series Wrestling *'WSW Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship' (3 veces) *'World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE United States Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Kane *'SmackDown Money in the Bank' (2011) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Luchador del Año (2013) *PWI Luchador Más Popular del Año (2013) *PWI Lucha del Año (2013) vs. John Cena en SummerSlam *PWI Feudo del Año (2013) vs. The Authority *Situado en el #4 en los PWI 500 en 2012 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Mejor Luchador Técnico (2005–2013) *Lucha del Año (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima en ROH Manhattan Mayhem II el 25 de agosto *Luchador Más Sobresaliente (2006–2010)